SMITH-C-2500
The SMITH-C-2500, currently known as TickerTune, was a crime-solving forensics robot created by detective and forensic investigator Ferdinand Smith. Created to aid its 'father' in solving crimes, the intelligent AI became sentient and self-aware following Smith's injuries, and became the pop sensation TickerTune. Character Appearance The robot has a humanoid form, with extendable arms and neck. It has four extra arm ports, from which it can extend four extra arms. It has a television-screen head that displays, in green, the body it is examining and notes for other forensic scientists to follow. It has two short antennae. When TickerTune, its antennae are longer, and it wears a variety of different clothes (normally brightly coloured, layered, garish, ridiculous yet stylish). It emotes by showing different icons on its screen, such as eyes, smileys, hearts, stars, etc, in a variety of colours. Personality Following gaining sentience, TickerTune developed a bubbly, excitable and loving personality. It is optimistic and hopeful, and sees good and beauty in everything. Although somewhat naive and ignorant of the outside world, its intentions are pure. However, it gets overly attached and has little sense of right and wrong, and so, unknown to the public, it often hurts those who interfere with its friends or creator. Skills and Abilities As SMITH-C-2500, it had immense powers of observation, extreme dexterity and was programmed with massive knowledge of weapons, forensics, toxicology, the human body, etc. As TickerTune, it retained most of these abilities, but also gained a knack for instruments and songwriting, some pretty sick dance moves, and a kind heart. It's also pretty strong. Being a robot. History It was created by Ferdinand Smith in Dødstad, Norway, as a crime-solving AI, as the city was rife with illegal behaviour and murder. Smith cared for the robot like a child, and when he was mortally wounded on the job, seeing his near-dead body on the table sent the AI into a crisis, and in an attempt to rationalise the situation it developed sentience. It fled the laboratory with its father and took him to a hospital a few towns over, forcing the nurses to put him on life support. After fully comprehending the senseless brutality and cruelty in the world, it vowed to change humanity's horrible tune. So it became a popstar. Under the new name of TickerTune, it began making music. Although the first few tracks were rocky, since it knew little of music, after some practice and research it released its first smash hit - Ｈ★ＰＰＹ ＳＴ★Ｒ - which shook the musical world with its positive message, upbeat tune and electro-pop goodness. With the money earned by selling digital copies of the song, as well as selling lyric t-shirts and getting online donations, TickerTune could continue looking after its father, and after releasing its first full album (ＴＨＥ Ｌ♡ＶＥ Ｒ♡ＢＯＴ), it turned out not to be a one-hit wonder but a revolution in digital music. It could also afford to set up a complex life support system underneath its new home, keeping its father alive - albeit against his will. Oddly, the nurse in the hospital he was previously ''in, the one who suggested pulling the plug on Smith, disappeared mysteriously a few days after he was withdrawn from the hospital. TickerTune also refused an offer from the UNWD to become a crime-solver again, as it felt that music was its true calling. TickerTune has now published 3 albums and performs numerous concerts. It is one of the most well-known robots in the music industry, but nobody suspects that it is not a puppet controlled by a master - it is an intelligent computer that will do anything for what it thinks is right. Music TickerTune has released three albums. These are, in order of publishing: * The L♡ve R♡bot * ✖ Joy Wing / Smile Division ✖ * ♥ Hurtbreaker ♥ ''The Love Robot is its debut album, with mostly experimental songs and the basics of its message - have peace, have tolerance, love yourself, love each other, try your hardest. Later, Joy Wing / Smile Division ''had more of a theme - it focused more on tolerance and most of the songs had a theme of either hospitals, selflessness or charity. ''Hurtbreaker, ''its latest album, revolves around the theme of self-care, self-confidence and self-love. Its most popular songs are ''H★PPY ST★R and Thru The Screen ''(The Love Robot); ★ Lullaby!'' Sleep Well! ''★ (Joy Wing / Smile Division); ''Dress ♥ Up and ''Stay There! Don't Give Up! ''(Hurtbreaker). It also has special songs that are used exclusively for events, film/game music, and jingles/promotional music for small companies, such as ''Defend the World ''(a UNWD purple-shirt recruitment song) and the theme song for Chapter 1 of ''Love Bolg!, ''as well as numerous songs in the show. Trivia * SMITH-A-2500 was extremely faulty and had to be destroyed. SMITH-B-2500 disappeared. Rumour says that it also gained sentience, and became a crime novelist. * TickerTune's fans sometimes refer to themselves as Tuneys, Screenheads or Happystars. * TickerTune speaks primarily in the third person. Category:Robots Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:Entertainers Category:Artists